


Baby Daddy

by Burgie



Series: Butter My Muffin AU [11]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: In which Scott is stupid and overprotective.





	

Scott was suspiciously absent when Louisa got out of the shower. She’d told him why she’d returned so quickly in such a state, and then just left him sitting there dumbstruck. Shrugging, she pulled some clean clothes on and then sat on the bed to wait for him. She’d heard some loud crashing noises downstairs while she was in the shower, and now she was slightly concerned but mostly curious.

When Scott returned, he was breathing heavily and looked quite ruffled.

“Where’d you go?” asked Louisa, smirking as she took in his appearance.

“Defending my mate. I couldn’t just let him get away with treating you like that,” said Scott, sitting down beside her.

“I don’t care,” said Louisa. “It was mostly enjoyable. Until he did that last thing.”

“But you’ve got marks all over you now,” said Scott, gesturing to her body. She did have red hand marks under her clothes and on her upper arms.

“I looked the same after I fulfilled the last part of the contract,” said Louisa. “Worse, even. But you didn’t attack your father.”

“I’m not that stupid,” said Scott. “But Junior made you have sex with him before you could leave the estate.”

“I was perfectly capable of saying no and getting rid of him,” said Louisa.

“So then why didn’t you?” asked Scott.

“Because I thought it might be exciting,” said Louisa. “And it was for a little while.” Scott growled, and Louisa grinned at his jealousy.

“At least you know now,” said Scott. “He’s not allowed to touch you ever again.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Scott, it was just bad sex, not rape,” Louisa snapped at him. Scott looked a little taken aback. Good. “I’m not some fragile little human that’ll break. Not anymore.”

“I keep forgetting that,” said Scott. “You still look so normal.” He reached out to touch her lips and Louisa kissed him, grazing his bottom lip with her fangs. Scott groaned but pulled away, looking unsure.

“Gods, you’re so overprotective,” Louisa muttered, rolling her eyes. “Fine then, if you’re too worried about me to fuck me then I’ll just do it myself.”

“Are you sure?” asked Scott.

“YES!”

***

Louisa had gotten into the habit of taking a pregnancy test first thing in the morning, ever since she’d signed that contract. Usually it was negative, or a false positive. But this time, she came back from the follow-up doctor’s appointment with news.

“I’m pregnant again,” she announced after returning home.

“Are you gonna keep it?” asked Scott. Louisa rolled her eyes at him.

“Yes, of course I am,” said Louisa. “I like being a mum, and it’s time to give Richard a sibling.” Or half sibling.

“So why do you look so unsure?” asked Scott.

“Because there’s only a very good chance that it’s yours,” said Louisa. “Not that it really matters because I’ll raise it anyway, but the other possible father might be a problem.” Scott did the math, which was very hard for him. Louisa waited patiently.

“We don’t have to tell Junior though, do we?” asked Scott. “I don’t want him to have anything to do with you or your kid.”

“It’s important for the child to know their father,” said Louisa. “And once word gets out, he’s going to guess anyway.”

“Is there a way to test whose it is?” asked Scott.

“Yes, I can have that done soon,” said Louisa. “I’ll only tell him after the test if it’s his, though, because he’s bound to throw a tantrum if it’s not his.”

“And then he might want you to have his kid,” said Scott. “If it’s not already his, anyway. God, that kid’s gonna have a weird family.”

“It could be worse,” said Louisa. “It could be your daddy’s kid.” Scott shuddered at that idea.

The day of the test came, and Louisa averted her eyes and kept very still as the sample was taken. Scott waited with her for the results, holding her hand. Louisa squeezed his hand, knowing that he was nervous.

“They both belong to you, Mr Buttergood,” said the nurse when she came back.

“Which one?” asked Scott, and Louisa laughed at the nurse’s confused expression.

“You are Scott?” asked the nurse. Scott nodded. “Then they’re yours. Congratulations.”

“They?” asked Scott.

“Didn’t you look at the screen?” asked Louisa, rolling her eyes. “I’m having twins.”

“So then maybe only one is mine,” Scott worried.

“That’s not how reproduction works, Scott.”

“Might I suggest some pregnancy books?” asked the nurse.

“That would probably help, yes,” said Louisa, nodding.

Out in the hospital carpark, Scott pulled Louisa into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad they’re mine,” Scott murmured, rubbing her back.

“Will it make you feel better if I start carrying condoms with me at all times?” asked Louisa. “Am I only allowed to have babies with you?”

“That’s not what I meant,” said Scott, pulling away. “I just meant that-“

“You’re too easy to fluster,” said Louisa, patting his hand and smiling gently at him. Scott scowled at her.


End file.
